


Infernal Goddesses

by FindMeIfYouDare



Series: Erinyes [2]
Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Female Friendship, Furies, Gen, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 11:13:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8100268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FindMeIfYouDare/pseuds/FindMeIfYouDare
Summary: Everyone stumbles.Everyone falls.And everyone can fly.





	

It was like an itch at the back of your mind. The kind that was always just right out of reach no matter how hard you reach for it. For weeks it tormented you quietly as you went about your daily life until finally you snapped. Grabbing the vintage, leather travel bag you’ve had since it was brand new you pack in a matter of minutes. The plane ride is pleasant enough but the taxi ride to your destination makes you wish you’d simply called an uber.

The clicking of your heels upon the lobby floor has every head turning to watch you walk up the front desk and flash your clearance badge. Knowing how intimidating you can be you flash a predatory smile at the security team as you enter the elevator. The door closes with a ding and you press the button you want without even pausing to think about it. 

When the doors finally reopen you can hear the shouting already. The team all turns to stare at you as you drop you bag on the table and walk pass them sparing only a moment to give Nat a kiss on the cheek before you follow the sound of pain.

“Pepper I’m a superhero!” Tony yells at her. “You’re just the head of the company what do you know about sacrifice!”

The door opens with a bang as you stride into the room in a state of controlled fury. “Don’t you dare judge her Mr. Stark.” You say in a deadly calm voice. “You don’t know the kind of storms she’s been asked to walk through.”

“(Y/n),” Pepper breathes out shocked to see you. She has tears in her eyes and a look of utter relief crosses her face when she sees you.

“Listen,” Tony starts to say but you hold up a hand.

Turning to him you arch an eyebrow. “It’s time for you to leave Mr. Stark. I’ll be handling things from here, don’t let the door hit you on the way out.”

Tony opens his mouth then shuts it. Stomping away like an angry child he slams the door shut behind me and Pepper collapses into a mess of tears. “I’m a fraud.”

“Hush,” you whisper going over to pick her up and hold her in a tight embrace. “Don’t speak like that.”

“What am I supposed to do?” She’s crying and choking on her sobs.

“Shh,” you soothe rubbing her back and tightening your arms around her. “Shhh I’m here. It’s all going to be okay.”

Time passes and slowly Pepper’s sobs fade until she’s staring blankly into space as you continue to rock her. “What if I fall?” She asks her voice both tired and broken. It breaks your heart to hear how insecure the normally proud, confident woman sounds. 

Pulling back, you hold her face in your hands and wipe the tear streaks from her cheeks. “Oh, but my darling, what if you fly?”

She laughs then and gives you a hug. “You truly are something.”

“As are you,” you reply as you pull her to her feet so that the two of you are standing. “Now come show me out and then give that fool of a man hell.”

The two of you walk out laughing and smiling and are greeted by a shame-faced Tony who quickly goes over to apologies to Pepper. With a smile you leave them to their conversation and go to collect your bag from where the rest of the team is sitting. 

“Are you ever going to come by when there isn’t a crisis?” asks Clint as he eyes you warily from his spot on the couch. 

You shrug as Nat comes over to offer you a glass of water which you accept as you sit in a chair next to her. “That depends on how busy my schedule gets. Though my job isn’t in the public eye I do have quite a bit of work to do.”

“Work?” asks Steve confused.

With a smiles you reply, “Punishing certain crimes by persistently hounding such offenders.” Steve’s eyes widen and he gawks at you while Clint chokes on his sip of water. “Though I mostly let Megaera and Tisiphone handle that part of the job now. They lead our sisters in our eternal battle against injustice.”

“And you?” Steve prompts nervously. “What do you do if you’re not “leading the battle”?”

Taking a sip of your water you set it down and go over to gaze out over the city. “I watch over our sisters. Justice and Vengeance are heavy burdens to carry. Each and every woman I care for will stumble at some point in her life. At some point they need a shoulder to cry on, a warm embrace, or even simply a kind word.”

“Justice can be kind,” Nat intones with you.

“Vengeance can generous,” Pepper’s voice joins in as the three of you smile at one another. 

You’ve turn halfway away from the window presenting your profile to the room. And as the sun shines in behind you for a moment it looks as if you’re bathed in gold with giant, shimmering wings hanging behind you. In that moment you look every bit the Fury you are. They can see the intensity of your eyes, the endlessness of your anger that simmers beneath the surface of your control. A soft, strong smile on your lips.

In that moment they see you as Alecto. 

Then they blink, and the moment is gone, and only (y/n) stands before them.


End file.
